A company or an enterprise may provide various services across a network to serve many clients. Some of those clients may want to request access to resources on a private network. For example, a user may access a private network of an enterprise from a public location or network via a virtual private network connection. The user may access a resource that is desired to be protected. The provider might allow clients to access the resource but would like to protect the identification or location of the resource on the private network. For example, a resource may typically be identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). If the provider provides the URL of the resource on the private network, a client or user may try to gain access to that resource via an unsecured means or directly outside of the virtual private network connection. Depending on the access scenario, the provider may not want to provide the URL on the private network directly to the client.